Shao' Khan
"I am the cause, the cause you will be hindered by till eternity consumes you." Shao' Khan's last known words. Few Taiidans are hated by their own people. Even fewer have seized the title of Emperor. But only one was hated by all Taiidans, and went down in history as the progenitor slayer. Shao'Khan was so feared an so horrible that Taiidan's had blotted him out of their history. It wasn't until after the UGI-Sorgheli war that the forbidden history was reaccessed. His acts live in infamy to this day and he was killed when his escape ship was caught in the pull of a large blakhole in the Novan Galaxy. For years the Taiidans searched the blackhole to be sure he was dead because they wanted him alive to make him pay for the killing of Nigrash's wife. He was declared dead during the reign of Empress Annihulus in the Taiidan Empire days. Acts Like Rome the Taiidan Empire had its share of emperor's, the last being similar to Nero of Rome, but even Rome refused to remember the hauntingly evil Rule of Caligula, just as the Taiidan's refuse to acknowledge the existence that Shao'Khan had been an emporer. Some of his acts were of the following: *Extermination of Laohadan Collective *Mass excution of several planets for mere insult *Experiments that were purposely designed to fail causing the death of millions in experimentation *Construction of the Twin Inferno Galactic Dreadhoughts which caused the death of billions of laborers *Viral weapons testing on taiidan prisoners. *Responsible for the Taiidan Extrosis virus. *Forcing the Galaxy to worship him as the only god. *Respinsible for the destruction of 45% of orginal Novan galaxy and the reason for the galaxy becoming small. *Total elimination free enterprise. *Enacted the Taiidan military to have comfort women. *Extermination of the Taiidan sub-species Mairu *Responsible for turning The Taiidan homeworld into a radioactive wasteland through Thorium testing. *The personal killing of Nigrash's wife. *The destruction of anicent honor systems. After Death (Good things that came out of it his tyranny) If it had not been for Shao'Khan many of the Taiidan traditions, one wife policies, and honors would not be as they are today. Nearly all traditons and Taiidan Honor was reinforced following his tyranny. (erex can atrribute to more here) Shao'dun Philosphy A few noted Emperors and nobles in the Taiidan military were responsible for being in a Doctrine known as the Shao'dun Philosphy. Thje Doctrine taught that in both peace and war Taiidans were supreme to all life and they could be as cruel and as merciless as possible to ensure the enslavery of the inferior. Emperors who accepted the doctrine became feared across the Novan Galaxy. Nobles and men of high stauts in th emilitary became famous among their own and infamous among their eniemies. The infamous mark that moved through them was commonly known as the secret of Shao, his so called red eyes were actually the only absoulte black eyes in Taiidan History. So called children of Shao'Khan would be noticed for a black stripe that would run through their left eye, to mark they are of the Shao'Khan line. Earth Mystery An odd ancient mystery revolving around Anicent Japan, Mongolia, China, india and most of Asia refers to a Cult of Shao'dun. Whether this bear reference to his possible surviaval is left up to Modern Taiidan historians. It is likely he is dead, but their has never been a complete closure to the existence to this 14,000 year old cult. They were said to posses advanced technology and their priests were like gods among men. As were the grandchildren of the Arch Demon Shao. It is unknown if he is still living or not. But by now if he was it would be impossible for the UGI and Taiidans to track him down as he would by now would have been working the strings behind every major war since his time on earth. He would be untouchable. Category:Taiidan Empire Category:UGI Personnel